Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie/Dzień dwudziesty pierwszy
Ruszono w pochód, kabalista zaś, który na ten dzień zapowiedział nam Żyda Wiecznego Tułacza, nie mógł powstrzymać swojej niecierpliwości. Wreszcie ujrzeliśmy na oddalonym wierzchołku człowieka, który szedł z niezwykłym pośpiechem, nie zważając wcale na ścieżki. - Widzicie go! - zawołał Uzeda - ach, leniwiec, łotr niegodziwy! Przez osiem dni wlókł się tu z Afryki. Po chwili Żyd był o kilkadziesiąt kroków od nas. W tej jeszcze odległości kabalista z całej siły wołał do niego: - Cóż więc?... mamże jeszcze prawo do córek Salomona? - Bynajmniej - odpowiedział Żyd - nie tylko straciłeś wszelkie do nich prawo, ale nawet całą władzę, jaką posiadałeś nad duchami wyższymi nad dwudziesty drugi stopień. Spodziewam się także, że niedługo pozbędziesz się i tej władzy, którą podstępnie osiągnąłeś nade mną. Kabalista zadumał się na chwilę, po czym rzekł: - Tym lepiej, pójdę za przykładem mojej siostry. Kiedy indziej obszernie o tym pomówimy: tymczasem, mości podróżny, rozkazuję ci, abyś szedł między mułami tego młodego człowieka i jego towarzysza, o którym historia geometrii z dumą kiedyś będzie wspominać. Opowiesz im historię twego życia, ale uprzedzam cię - wiernie i jasno. Żyd Wieczny Tułacz z początku chciał się opierać, ale kabalista przemówił do niego kilka niezrozumiałych słów i nieszczęsny włóczęga tak zaczął mówić: HISTORIA ŻYDA WIECZNEGO TUŁACZA Rodzina moja należy do liczby tych, które służyły wielkiemu kapłanowi Oniaszowi i za pozwoleniem Ptolemeusza Philometora zbudowały świątynię w Dolnym Egipcie. Dziad mój zwał się Hiskias. Gdy sławna Kleopatra zaślubiła brata swego Ptolemeusza Dionizego, Hiskias wszedł w jej służbę jako nadworny jubiler; nadto miał sobie zlecone zakupywanie drogich materii i strojów, następnie zaś główną pieczę nad uroczystościami. Jednym słowem, mogę was zapewnić, że dziad mój miał wielkie znaczenie na dworze aleksandryjskim. Nie mówię tego, żeby się chwalić, na cóż mi się to może przydać? Już siedemnaście wieków - ba, więcej nawet - upływa, jak go straciłem, gdyż umarł czterdziestego pierwszego roku panowania Augusta. Byłem wówczas nader młody i zaledwie go pamiętam. ale niejaki Dellius często mi opowiadał o tych wypadkach. Tu Velasquez przerwał Żydowi zapytując, czy to ten sam Dellius, muzyk Kleopatry, o którym Flawiusz i Plutarch często wspominają. Żyd Wieczny Tułacz dał potakującą odpowiedź, po czym tak dalej mówił: Ptolemeusz, nie mogąc mieć dzieci ze swoją siostrą, posądził ją o niepłodność i wyrzekł się jej po trzech latach małżeństwa. Kleopatra wyjechała do jednego z miast portowych nad Morzem Czerwonym. Dziad mój towarzyszył jej w tym wygnaniu i wtedy to nabył dla swojej pani owe dwie sławne perły, z których jedną rozpuściła i połknęła na uczcie wyprawionej przez Antoniusza. Tymczasem wojna domowa wybuchła we wszystkich częściach państwa rzymskiego. Pompejusz schronił się do Ptolemeusza Dionizego, który kazał mu ściąć głowę. Zdrada ta, mająca zapewnić mu łaskę Cezara, sprawiła wcale przeciwny skutek. Cezar pragnął powrócić Kleopatrze koronę. Mieszkańcy Aleksandrii stanęli w obronie swego króla z gorliwością, jakiej w historii mało widzimy przykładów; ale gdy nieszczęsnym trafem monarcha ten utonął, nic już nie przeszkadzało zadośćuczynieniu żądzy panowania Kleopatry. Królowa poczuwała się wobec Cezara do bezgranicznej wdzięczności. Cezar, zanim opuścił Egipt, kazał Kleopatrze zaślubić młodego Ptolemeusza, który był jej bratem i szwagrem zarazem, jako młodszy brat Ptolemeusza Dionizego, pierwszego jej małżonka. Książę ten miał wówczas dopiero jedenaście lat. Kleopatra była przy nadziei, a dziecię jej nazwano Cezarionem, dla uniknięcia wszelkich wątpliwości co do jego pochodzenia. Dziad mój, mając wówczas dwadzieścia pięć lat, postanowił wejść w związki małżeńskie. Było to może nieco za późno jak dla Żyda, ale miał nieprzezwyciężony wstręt do poślubienia kobiety rodem z Aleksandrii, nawet nie dlatego, że Żydzi jerozolimscy uważali nas za odszczepieńców, ale że, według naszego zdania, jedna tylko świątynia powinna była istnieć na ziemi. Stronnictwo nasze utrzymywało, że nasza świątynia egipska, założona przez Oniasza, jako niegdyś samarytańska, stanie się powodem odszczepieństwa, którego Żydzi obawiali się niby nieuchronnej klęski ogólnej zatraty. Takie nabożne pobudki oraz niesmak, towarzyszący wszelkim dworskim urzędom, sprawiły, że mój dziad postanowił oddalić się do świętego miasta i tam pojąć żonę. W tym samym czasie Żyd jerozolimski nazwiskiem Hillel przybył z całą rodziną do Aleksandrii. Córka jego, Melea, wpadła w oko memu dziadowi i wesele odbyło się z niesłychanym przepychem. Kleopatra i młody jej małżonek zaszczycili je swoją obecnością. W kilka dni potem królowa kazała przywołać mego dziada i rzekła mu: - Dowiaduję się w tej chwili, mój przyjacielu, że Cezar został mianowany dożywotnim dyktatorem. Los wyniósł tego pana zwycięzców świata na stopień, na jakim nikogo dotąd nie postawił. Nie wytrzymają z nim porównania ani Belus, ani Sezostrys, ani Cyrus, ani nawet Aleksander. Szczycę się, że jest on ojcem mojego małego Cezariona. Dziecię to wkrótce skończy czwarty rok, pragnę więc, ażeby Cezar zobaczył je i uściskał. Postanowiłam za dwa miesiące wyjechać do Rzymu. Pojmujesz, że chcę uczynić wjazd godny królowej Egiptu. Ostatni z moich niewolników powinien być odziany w złociste szaty, wszystkie zaś moje sprzęty mają być ulane ze szlachetnego kruszcu i wysadzone drogimi kamieniami. Dla mnie każesz sporządzić suknie z najlżejszych tkanin indyjskich, za strój zaś nie chcę innych klejnotów prócz pereł. Weź wszystkie moje kosztowności, wszystko złoto znajdujące się w moich pałacach; nadto podskarbi mój wyliczy ci sto tysięcy talentów złota. Jest to cena dwóch prowincji, które sprzedałam królowi Arabów; powróciwszy z Rzymu, potrafię mu je odebrać. Teraz idź i pamiętaj, żeby za dwa miesiące wszystko było w pogotowiu. Kleopatra miała wówczas dwadzieścia pięć lat. Piętnastoletni brat jej, którego przed czterema laty zaślubiła, kochał ją z niewypowiedzianą namiętnością. Dowiedziawszy się, że ma wyjeżdżać, oddał się najgwałtowniejszej rozpaczy, gdy zaś pożegnał królową i widział oddalający się okręt, wpadł w taki smutek, że lękano się o jego życie. W trzy tygodnie potem Kleopatra wylądowała w porcie Ostii. Zastała tam już wspaniałe łodzie, które poholowały ją Tybrem, i można rzec, że w tryumfie wjechała do tego miasta, gdzie inni królowie wchodzili zaprzężeni do wozów rzymskich hetmanów. Cezar, równie wdziękiem obyczajów jak wielkością ducha celując między resztą ludzi, przyjął Kleopatrę z niewypowiedzianą grzecznością, mniej jednak czule, niż się królowa tego spodziewała. Kleopatra ze swej strony, powodowana więcej dumą niż przywiązaniem, mało zważała na tę obojętność i postanowiła dokładnie poznać Rzym. Obdarzona rzadką przenikliwością, wkrótce poznała niebezpieczeństwa, które groziły dyktatorowi. Mówiła mu o swoich przeczuciach, ale bohater nie był w stanie dopuścić do serca uczucia bojaźni. Kleopatra widząc, że Cezar nie zważa na jej przestrogi, zamierzyła, o ile możności, wyciągnąć z nich jak największą korzyść dla siebie. Przekonana była, że Cezar padnie ofiarą jakiegoś spisku i że świat rzymski rozpadnie się wówczas na dwa stronnictwa. Pierwsze z nich, przyjaciele wolności, miało za widomego naczelnika starego Cycerona, mędrka nadętego, który myślał, że dokonywa wielkich rzeczy dlatego, że szumnie przemawia do ludzi, i który wzdychał do spokojnego życia w swojej tuskulańskiej willi, choć nie zamierzał wyrzec się wpływów, związanych ze stanowiskiem przywódcy stronnictwa. Ludzie ci pragnęli osiągnąć jakiś wielki cel, ale nie wiedzieli, jak sobie począć, nie mieli bowiem żadnej znajomości świata. Drugie stronnictwo, przyjaciele Cezara, złożone z dzielnych wojowników, hucznie używających przyjemności życia, czyniło zadość swoim namiętnościom, korzystając z namiętności współobywateli. Kleopatra niedługo wahała się nad wyborem; zastawiła sidła niewieściej zalotności na Antoniusza, gardziła zaś Cyceronem, który jej tego nigdy nie mógł przebaczyć, jak się możecie łatwo przekonać z listów, które pisał wówczas do przyjaciela swego Attyka. Królowa, wcale nieciekawa rozwiązania zagadki, której ukryte sprężyny poznała, czym prędzej wróciła do Aleksandrii, gdzie młody małżonek przyjął ją z całym uniesieniem rozpłomienionego serca. Mieszkańcy Aleksandrii podzielali jego radość. Kleopatra zdawała się uczestniczyć w szczęściu, jakie sprawiło jej przybycie; zjednała sobie umysły wszystkich, ale ludzie bliżej ją znający dobrze widzieli, że cele polityczne są głównymi pobudkami tych oświadczeń, w których więcej było udawania niż prawdy. W istocie, zaledwie zabezpieczyła się względem mieszkańców Aleksandrii, wnet pośpieszyła do Memfisu, gdzie ukazała się w stroju Izydy, z krowimi rogami na głowie. Egipcjanie szaleli za nią. Następnie podobnymi sposobami umiała pozyskać przychylność Nabatejczyków, Etiopów, Libijczyków i innych ludów, opasujących Egipt. Wreszcie królowa powróciła do Aleksandrii, a tymczasem zamordowano Cezara i wojna domowa wybuchła we wszystkich prowincjach imperium. Odtąd Kleopatra stawała się coraz bardziej posępna, często się zamyślała, otaczający ją zaś poznali, że powzięła zamiar zaślubienia Antoniusza i zapanowania nad Rzymem. Pewnego poranka dziad mój udał się do królowej i pokazał jej klejnoty świeżo sprowadzone z Indii. Mocno się z nich ucieszyła, wychwalała smak mego dziada, jego gorliwość w pełnieniu obowiązków i dodała: - Drogi Hiskiasie, oto są banany przywiezione z Indii przez tych samych kupców z Serendib, od których otrzymałeś twoje klejnoty. Racz zanieść te owoce mojemu młodemu małżonkowi i proś, aby je zjadł natychmiast, przez miłość, jaką ma ku mnie. Mój dziad wypełnił to polecenie, a młody król rzekł mu: - Ponieważ królowa zaklina mnie przez miłość, jaką mam ku niej, abym natychmiast zjadł te owoce, chcę, abyś był świadkiem, że żadnego nie zostawię. Ale zaledwie zjadł trzy banany, gdy nagle rysy boleśnie mu się połamały, wysadził oczy na wierzch głowy, krzyknął straszliwie i padł bez ducha na posadzkę. Mój dziad poznał, że użyto go za narzędzie okropnej zbrodni. Powrócił do domu, rozdarł swoje szaty, odział się workiem i głowę posypał popiołem. W sześć tygodni potem królowa posłała po niego i rzekła: - Wiadomo ci zapewne, że Oktawian, Antoniusz i Lepidus rozdzielili między siebie imperium rzymskie. Drogi mój Antoniusz otrzymał wschód w podziale, chciałabym więc wyjechać naprzeciw nowego władcy do Cylicji. W tym celu polecam ci, abyś kazał zbudować okręt w kształcie muszli i wyłożyć go, tak zewnątrz jak i wewnątrz, perłową macicą. Pokład ma być otoczony misterną siatką złotą, przez którą będę mogła być widziana, gdy wystąpię pod postacią Wenery otoczonej gracjami i amorkami. Teraz idź i staraj się wypełnić moje rozkazy ze zwykłą ci pojętnością. Mój dziad padł do nóg królowej, mówiąc: - Pani, racz zważyć, że jestem hebrajczykiem i że wszystko, co się stosuje do bóstw greckich, jest dla mnie świętokradztwem, którego w żaden sposób nie mogę się dopuścić. - Rozumiem - odparła królowa - żal ci mojego młodego małżonka. Boleść twoja jest słuszna i podzielam ją więcej, aniżelim się tego spodziewała. Hiskiasie, widzę, że nie jesteś stworzony do życia dworskiego, uwalniam cię więc od pełnienia dotychczasowych twoich obowiązków. Dziad nie dał sobie tego dwa razy powtarzać, wrócił do siebie, zapakował swoje sprzęty i oddalił się do małego domku, który posiadał nad brzegami jeziora Mareotis. Tam gorliwie zajął się ostatecznym ukończeniem swoich spraw, ciągle mając na myśli osiedlenie się w Jerozolimie. Żył zresztą w najściślejszym odosobnieniu i nie przyjmował żadnego z dawnych swoich dworskich znajomych, wyjąwszy jednego, muzyka Delliusa, z którym zawsze łączyła go prawdziwa przyjaźń. Tymczasem Kleopatra, kazawszy zbudować prawie taki sam okręt, o jakim mówiła, wylądowała w Cylicji, której mieszkańcy w istocie wzięli ją za Wenerę, Marek Antoniusz zaś, znajdując, że niezupełnie się mylą, odpłynął z nią do Egiptu, gdzie związek ich odbył się ze wspaniałością niepodobną do opisania. Gdy Żyd Wieczny Tułacz doszedł do tego miejsca swego opowiadania, kabalista rzekł do niego: - Dość tego na dzisiaj, mój przyjacielu, oto właśnie przybywamy na nocleg. Przepędzisz dzisiejszą noc krążąc koło tej góry, jutro zaś znowu złączysz się z nami. Co się zaś tyczy tego, co miałem ci powiedzieć, odkładam to na później. Żyd straszliwym wzrokiem spojrzał na kabalistę i znikł w pobliskim wąwozie. Category:Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie